Kaettekita! Captain Hokkaido!
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Cerita ini sih sebenernya tentang Matsuyama, badminton, dan hari ultahnya!


**Kaettekita!! Captain Hokkaido!!**

**by Shirayuki Misaki**

Yeah!! Aku membuat cerita ini tepat tengah malam pada tanggal 21 Juni. Kebetulan aku lagi enggak bisa tidur, jadinya kubuat cerita ini. Ayo mulai!!

_**Kaettekita!! Captain Hokkaido!!**_

Pagi yang dingin di kota Nankatsu. Seorang pemuda ber-_hachimaki _itu hendak memakai jaket karena hari ini dia mau berlatih pagi-pagi buta. Di pelatihan, muncul seorang gadis yang kebetulan mengetahui kegiatan pemuda itu.

"Hikaru?? Pagi sekali??"

"Tsukasa??" pemuda yang dipanggil Hikaru itu menoleh. "kau juga pagi-pagi sekali."

"He-eh, ini kebiasaanku setiap hari meskipun liburan." jawab gadis itu percaya diri. Pemuda itu mulai _nyeletuk_.

"Cieeeeee, Midori Ozora gitu lho!!" pas diceletukin begitu, si gadis tertawa lucu saja.

Hikaru Matsuyama, itulah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang juga asli orang Hokkaido ini selalu memulai aktivitas pada pagi buta. Pemuda dengan ciri khas _hachimaki _alias ikat kepala ini bersahabat dekat dengan Midori Ozora, saudara kembar Tsubasa Ozora sekaligus kekasih Taro Misaki, yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama 'tsukasa'. Hampir tiap pagi mereka bertemu di lapangan sepakbola hanya untuk berolahraga.

"Mukamu berseri sekali............" kata Midori. "apa Yoshiko ada di mimpimu lagi??"

Matsuyama terkejut saat nama Yoshiko disebut. Mukanya langsung memerah. Itu wajar karena Yoshiko adalah kekasih tercintanya.

"Kurasa iya." jawab Matsuyama sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sudah kuduga." Midori berbalik senyum. Matsuyama mendadak sedikit muram setelah sempat nyengir.

"Lho, cahaya yang ada pada dirimu kok redup?" tanya Midori sambil menafsirkan nama pribadi Matsuyama, yakni Hikaru (bersinar).

"Maaf, ini tanggal 21 Juni ya?"

"Tentu............., ooooooooooh!!!!!!!!" Midori memekik keras karena teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat Matsuyama membungkam mulut Midori.

"Ssssssssssssttttt! Jangan berisik!! Kau ini!?" Matsuyama mulai komplain.

"Oh maaf, ini kebiasaanku. Oh hey!! Kapan mau beraktivitas nih!?"

Matsuyama mulai sadar. Dengan cepat dia gandeng tangan Midori sambil berlari keluar lapangan dan area pelatihan.

"Lho, kok aku diajak juga??" tanya Midori belagak pilon.

"Aku takut soalnya masih gelap. Nanti kakiku nyangkut di selokan deh."

-------------------------------------------

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Matsuyama segera membuka T-shirt warna merah favoritnya dan mengambil handuk di _locker _miliknya. Tsubasa dan Misaki hanya memandang Matsuyama.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat??" tanya Misaki. Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Wuih, rajin banget!!" kata Tsubasa kagum.

"Ah, biasa saja kok. Lho Misugi mana?" tanya Matsuyama menyadari bahwa Misugi tidak bersama mereka.

"Oh, dia lagi menghadap Manajer Kira," kata Misaki. "apa Midori juga dibawa sama kamu tadi?"

"Ehm iya." jawab Matsuyama _tengsin_. "Maaf yah, nggak bilang-bilang."

Tsubasa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar _joke _dari Matsuyama. Misaki hanya menepuk dada Matsuyama.

"Hayo!! Buruan mandi!!"

Matsuyama segera memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung menyalakan _shower_. Tsubasa dan Misaki hanya berbincang-bincang dekat kamar mandi. Di saat itu pula muncul Midori dengan berpakaian ala atlet bulutangkis.

"Waduh, ada atlet bulutangkis kemari.........." celetuk Tsubasa disertai suara ketawa cekikikan dari Misaki. Midori tidak komplain tapi raket bulutangkis itu melayang ke arah kepala Tsubasa.

"Wadaw!! Sakit ah!!!"

"Weeeeeekkk!! Salah sendiri nyindir orang!!" seru Midori sambil melet lidah. "Eh, kata Manajer Kira, kita main badminton hari ini!! Jadi kita tidak bermain sepakbola dulu."

"Sungguh??" tanya Misaki.

"Iya. Jun, Kojiro, dan Wakashimazu juga sudah tahu. Sekarang mereka lagi menyebarkan kabar ini. Makanya aku bawa raket dan _shuttlecock_."

Di saat mereka bertiga sedang berbincang, Matsuyama justru menguping dekat pintu. Mendadak ada air tumpah di atas kamar mandi sehingga Matsuyama menjadi tersiram lagi.

"Heeeeeeeeyy!!!" seru Matsuyama spontan. "Haduh, _shower _aja masih nyala kok ada air lagi seh!?"

"Maaf kapten Matsuyama!!!" seru Furukawa di sebelah yang juga sedang mandi. "Tadi enggak sengaja!"

"Ya udah deh. Dimaafin, jangan ekstrim kayak gitu lagi!!! Rambut udah mau kering malah basah lagi, huuuuuh..........." tangan Matsuyama mengambil sebotol sampo buat mencuci rambutnya (lagi).

----------------------------------------------------

Matsuyama segera ke ruang _locker _dan mengambil bajunya. Misaki mulai nyolek Matsuyama saat dia membuka _locker_-nya.

"Hai, hari ini kita bertanding badminton bukan sepakbola." kata Misaki.

"Iya." jawab Matsuyama pendek. Dia mengambil bajunya dengan satu tangan karena tangan kirinya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hey, kita kan mainnya ganda. Tapi khusus buat kamu ganda campuran, jadi pasanganmu Midori."

Matsuyama langsung keluar dari _locker _dan menatap Misaki tajam. "Hanya aku?? Bercanda kali!!!"

"Yah, aku serius, Matsuyama. 1000000000000000 rius dah!!! Hanya hari ini saja kok kamu minjam kekasihku itu." jawab Misaki.

"Eh, emangnya cewekmu itu barang?" celetuk Matsuyama. "weits, tapi kan gak adil gitu, masa hanya aku yang pasangannya cewek?"

"Tapi kan kamu harus bersyukur, Midori jago badminton juga. Ini kan pertandingan antar kelompok. Yang menang dapat hadiah menarik!!"

Matsuyama mulai berbinar-binar. Dia mulai setuju.

"OK deh!"

------------------------------------------

Pertandingan akan dimulai. Matsuyama yang mengenakan T-shirt biru dan celana hitam itu mulai menyenggol sikut Midori. Yang disenggol nanggapin.

"Lho, ada apa?" tanya Midori.

"Siapa lawan kita?" balas Matsuyama. Midori mulai menatap papan nama pemain.

"Lawan kita adalah Izawa-Takasugi." jawab Midori. Matsuyama merasa tidak enak.

"Weks! Kok malah dapat yang sulit sih?" kata Matsuyama.

"Mana kutahu? Tanya saja orang yang mengatur pertandingan ini!"

"Selanjutnya pertandingan antara Matsuyama-Midori melawan Izawa-Takasugi!!" seru _announcer _yang juga Tamotsu Ide. Midori segera memegang kedua tangan Matsuyama.

"OK! Biar enggak tegang, kita yel-yel aja!" Midori memulai yel-yel bersama Matsuyama.

"Tujuan kita............" Midori memulai yel-yel

"ingin menang!"

"lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"menangkan pertandingan ini!"

"lalu.............., HANCURKAN MEREKA!!! YA-HAAAAAA!!!!!" seru Midori dan Matsuyama bersamaan dengan suara kencang. Setelah yel-yel, mereka berdua memakai _hachimaki _mereka.

"Wah, lawan kita ganda campuran nih........" celetuk Izawa.

"Pasti kita menang!" balas Takasugi. Di saat itu, Midori yang memulai permainan dengan _servis _bawah. _Shuttlecock _mulai melayang di lapangan.

"Takasugi!!" seru Izawa.

"Siap!!! Smasssssh!!!!!!" Taksugi melancarkan _smash _pertama namun keburu ditahan oleh Matsuyama dengan pukulan _lob_.

"Masih berlangsung!!'" seru Izawa sambil mengembalikan bola dengan pelan di dekat _net_. Midori yang tahu strategi itu segera mengambil bola dan mengembalikan dengan pukulan yang sama. Izawa-Takasugi tidak berkutik sehingga bola jatuh di area mereka.

"1 angka diraih Matsuyama-Midori!!!"

"Yeaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" Matsuyama dan Midori langsung ber-tooos ria. Izawa-Takasugi berusaha membalikkan keadaan namun pada set pertama dimenangkan oleh Matsuyama-Midori.

"Weits, tadi kulihat rambutmu masih basah, tapi jadi tambah basah.........." kata Midori iseng-iseng.

"Heuh, aku baru keramas kok!!" seru Matsuyama agak kesal.

"Wah, keringatmu bau juga yah? Ganti dunk bajunya!!!"

Matsuyama mengikuti saran Midori. Dengan cepat dia mengganti bajunya karena set kedua segera dimulai. Set kedua dimenangkan dengan mudah berkat _smash _keras milik Midori. Hasilnya 2-0.

"Cihuuy!! Kita menang!!" seru Matsuyama girang. Midori segera menaplok muka Matsuyama dengan raket.

"Waduh!!"

"Ehm, perjalanan masih panjang........," kata Midori. "jadi jangan senang dulu."

Matsuyama mengiyakan. Setiap permainan setiap set selalu dimenangkan dengan telak oleh Matsuyama-Midori. Hingga akhirnya mencapai final yaitu melawan _The Golden Combi_, Tsubasa-Misaki.

"Waow! Aku akan melawan pacarku sendiri!!" seru Midori terkejut.

"Idih!! Lawan Tsubasa lagi!!" balas Matsuyama sama kagetnya. Tapi mereka berusaha optimis, dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka melompat bersama.

"KALAHKAN MEREKA!!! YA-HAAAAAA!!!"

Set pertama dimulai dengan _servis _atas Misaki. Matsuyama bereaksi dan mengembalikan bola dengan pukulan _forehand_. Dibalas dengan _smash _Tsubasa namun dikembalikan oleh pukulan _backhand _Midori. Saat bola hampir keluar lapangan, Misaki membiarkannya tapi ternyata jatuh di daerah Tsubasa-Misaki. 1 poin untuk Matsuyama-Midori.

"Yeah!!!" Matsuyama dan Midori berteriak bersama.

"Jangan senang dulu! Pertandingan baru dimulai!!"

Matsuyama-Midori mulai berkonsentrasi. Setiap pukulan selalu menghasilkan poin untuk Matsuyama-Midori maupun Tsubasa-Misaki. Namun set pertama Tsubasa-Misaki menang 1-0 dari Matsuyama-Midori.

"Hhhhhhhhh..........." Matsuyama menumpahkan air dari botol air mineral ke kepalanya sendiri. Midori mengecek raketnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Capek? Ekstrim juga yah?"

"Iya." jawab Matsuyama. "Sama parahnya seperti sepakbola. Memangnya Tsubasa jago bulutangkis dari siapa?"

"Dariku. Kan aku yang selalu mengajak Tsubasa bermain badminton di waktu senggang."

"Weh, aku juga belajar dari kamu kok." balas Matsuyama sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. "Ayo kita kalahkan mereka di set kedua!!"

"OK!"  
Pertandingan di set kedua makin panas saja. Keadaan makin ribet dan sempat membuat yang lainnya cemas sekaligus penasaran. Kejar-kejaran poin terus terjadi. Namun akhirnya Matsuyama-Midori berhasil menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 1-1.

"Di babak _sudden death_, yang berhasil mencapai 5 poin dialah pemenangnya!!" seru _announcer_. Matsuyama mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan menggigit _hachimaki_-nya. Midori sendiri meremas tangannya yang sudah pegal-pegal. Tsubasa dan Misaki juga berusaha bangkit.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan melalui _servis _bawah Tsubasa. Matsuyama mengembalikan bola dengan _smash _namun berhasil dihalau Misaki. Midori juga melancarkan pukulan _lob _yang setara dengan _smash _namun dihalau Tsubasa. Poin terus bertambah hingga akhirnya mencapai poin 4-4.

"Nah, kedudukan seri!! Tinggal satu poin lagiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" seru _announcer _makin histeris. Midori berdoa sebelum memulai _servis._

_Semoga saja taktik ini berhasil..........._

Bola sudah dilambungkan!! Tsubasa membalas dengan _smash _namun dibalas dengan _forehand _Matsuyama, Misaki melakukan _backhand _yang keras namun...............

Midori membalas pukulan itu dengan _forehand _akan tetapi malah pelan. Tsubasa-Misaki dan Matsuyama deg-degan melihat posisi _shuttlecock _yang masih melayang itu. Ternyata...............

"Bola jatuh di daerah Tsubasa-Misaki!! Matsuyama-Midori menang!!"

Matsuyama girang sekali sampai-sampai menggendong Midori yang tersenyum puas. Merasa terancam, Midori mulai komplain.

"Woy! Jangan mendadak!!"

"Nah, karena Matsuyama sudah menang, ini dia hadiahnya..............." kata Tsubasa sambil menunjuk seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang memegang sebuah kue _blackforest_ disertai lilin-lilin berwarna-warni.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HIKARU MATSUYAMA!!!"

Matsuyama _shock _berat. Badannya terasa lemas semua hingga akhirnya hampir terjatuh namun dirangkul oleh Midori. Matsuyama menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menangis. Midori, Misaki, Misugi, dan Tsubasa mulai menenangkan Matsuyama. Yoshiko Fujisawa, gadis cantik yang membawa kue itu tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang sedang menangis di pundak sahabatnya.

"Te-terima kasih semuanya............." Matsuyama sedikit sesengukan saat berbicara. Berulang kali tangannya mengusap air mata kebahagiaannya. "aku senang saat kalian ingat ulang tahunku................."

"Tiup lilinnya, Matsuyama!" seru semuanya mendukung Matsuyama yang melepas rangkulannya dari Midori. Setelah meniup lilin, semuanya bersorak selebrasi. Yoshiko hanya mencium pipi Matsuyama kiri dan kanan dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Matsuyama.............."

"Terima kasih, Yoshiko..........."

"Eits! Di _make up _dulu yang berulangtahun!!" Midori berbuat jahil dengan mencolek krim kue dan mengoleskannya tepat di pipi Matsuyama. Tsubasa dan Misaki juga ikut serta iseng. Matsuyama yang tidak mau kalah berusaha mengejar mereka dan melakukan hal yang sama. Hari ini, tanggal 21 Juni adalah hari yang sangat heboh.

Kaettekita!! Captain Hokkaido!! – owari –

**Note: **Yeah, akhirnya beres juga!!! Uhm, aku ngantuk nih!! Lagipula sudah jam 3 pagi. Tidur dulu ah!!! Good night and sweet dream!! ^^


End file.
